1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrochemical cells and more particularly to a getter electrode for such a cell.
2. Prior Art
A generic problem for electrochemical cells employing alkali metal anodes such as lithium is dendrite formation by electrolysis during charge and overdischarge of the cell. During discharge, lithium dissolution occurs. On cell reversal and cell charge, the electrochemical formation of lithium from lithium-containing electrolytic solutions occurs in the form of finely divided dendrite-like material which has the ability to grow in length and pass through microporous separators, eventually causing premature cell failure or even fire and explosion by forming electrical shorts.
For the safe and efficient operation of cells which use an alkali metal anode, dendritic growths have to be eliminated under any circumstances.